Talk:Saisu Kamano
Kamano Would it be too much of a stretch to mention how similar he is to Kamano from the recent episode? Age and other things would make sense. Munchvtec (talk) 05:02, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Given they look similar, use the same weapon and Saisu Kamano and Itachi would of both started the academy at the same time, im pretty sure they are 1 and the same. Whats he called in the credits? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:04, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Same hair, same name, both have that kama weapon, and both are same age as Itachi. its common sense.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 05:10, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Shall we obtain further evidence or add it? Munchvtec (talk) 05:11, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Shakhmoot may edit the credits on today's ep Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::What more evidence do wee need? Him to say oh hey guys im also the Shinobi in 2 panels from the Pain arc getting babyshaked by Deva?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 05:14, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::and I'd highly suggest you be PATIENT and try to wait for Shakhmoot's editing on the ending credit, that way we'll find out who's Kamano Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:16, March 11, 2016 (UTC) And that matters how? We already know his name, and obviously his voice as a kid is different from his voice as an adult, Stop being so rude.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 05:18, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :No one is being rude. This is just how we work. Munchvtec (talk) 05:22, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::also jumping conclusions won't solve anything and the only way is the ending credits which we have to wait for Shakhmoot's edit Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:23, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Its definitely him regardless in my opinion. Munchvtec (talk) 05:29, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::true until we need to check the ending credits Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hang on guys, I'm loading the episode right now to check. :::::Edit: Well, the credits list his name in katakana (カマノ) and not in kanji as the databook did it (鎌野). To me, he seems to be the same guy though. Norleon (talk) 05:55, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I say that we should wait for Shakhmoot to do the ending credits stuff that he always does and go from there. I believe this is what we've done in the past for many other questionable credits lists. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 13:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : :Kamano is this Saisu Kamano as a child do not. Invisibility 15:42, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Its definitely him and should be listed as such. Bekko and the other obscure characters seen need their pages updated too. Haven't watched the episode yet so i cant. Munchvtec (talk) 17:16, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, he's. In the academy class, we can see Hana Inuzuka, Maruten Akimichi and Kō Hyūga. --Sharingan91 (talk) 21:03, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Kamano that listed in the credits is written in katakana while in the databook it's written in kanji as Norleon said, and the other thing. The databook character's first name is Saisu NOT Kamano while in the episode they called that child Kamano as his first name. So it's not necessary the same character. EDIT: Perhaps in the anime they called him by his surname as his clan's name because as Askin said, same appearance, same kama.. So it's probably him :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 23:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :While Kamano is written differently in the credits and databook, the same can be said about Daikoku Funeno. And we've seen other characters go by their last name like with Lee, Guy and Duy. Just think its too much of a coincidence given his age, choice of weapon, appearance and how the episode intentionally featured characters that were in Itachi's age group like Maruten Akimichi and possibly Hana Inuzuka. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::So what shall we do about Dokan (the bully), Bekko, Maruten, Hana, Iwana etc. ? Are we really going to end up ignoring this. Munchvtec (talk) 02:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 03:38, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::No one has flat out said no, so feel free to make the articles i guess. Also i'd hold off listing that Inuzuka student as Hana, but the rest is okay i think. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I am really busy at the moment, so I can handle the cameos, if anything. Norleon (talk) 03:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. Thanks a bunch Norleon. Munchvtec (talk) 03:58, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Guys, could you please tell me where Kō Hyūga is to be seen? I seem to have missed him. Norleon (talk) 06:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::A Hyuga genin was shown in the graduating class with Itachi at the end of the episode. Given his age and lack of similar appearance, i doubt its him. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:57, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Agreed, I don't think that's him. Norleon (talk) 06:59, March 15, 2016 (UTC)